A icecream for 2
by Candypoptricksterlove
Summary: Tezuka asks Fuji on a date. A lot of pairings and of course Perfect pair


My first TezukaxFuji story. First i was a EijixFuji fan but because of Tacuma i become a TezukaxFuji fan.

* * *

><p>"FUJIKO" Eiji screamed runnig after his best friend.<p>

Fuji just runned away smiling like always with his eyes closed ,he just did the funniest thing on earth.

"FUJIKO COME RIGHT HERE NOW!" Eiji screamed with his red face.

Fuji saw Oishi so he stopped in front of Oishi and dodged it causing Eiji to kiss Oishi (Again).

Eiji pulled away (again) ''Mo, Fujiko why did you do that , TWICE''. Oishi was still red as a tomato.

''Well you two are a couple so it's normal to k.i.s.s'' Fuji teased.

(The reason that Eiji was running after Fuji was because Fuji pushed Eiji while he talked to oishi (His lover) Eiji fell on Oishi and their lips were connected.)

"Let's just go to practice " a still red Oishi suggested.

Eiji and Fuji nodded and Fuji decided to tease a little more ''Oishi aren't you going to hold hands with Eiji''.

They both blushed and walked further with a smirking Fuji after them.

AT PRACTICE

Fuji was changing when suddenly a too red Tezuka came to him.

Everybody just watched them

''What's wrong Buchou?'' Fuji asked.

''Fuji do you want to eat some ie-cream after practice?'' Tezuka asked still blushing.

Fuji blinked. Twice ''Really?'' he(Fuji) asked suprised.

Tezuka could only nod and then Fuji smiled happy ''Of course i would like to come Tezuka'' Fuji said smiling.

Tezuka looked dreamily at Fuji and smiled a smile that only Fuji could see.

Eiji was still a little mad at Fuji but smiled a little he knew that Fuji has feelings for Tezuka.

Oishi smiled because he knew that Tezuka has feelings for Fuji and he doesn't like secrets between friends.

the whole practice was a little weird because Tezuka seemed a little happier and Fuji won against echizen with his eyes closed.

AFTER PRACTICE

Tezuka and Fuji walked to the ice cream shop and there they saw the Rokkaku players.

''Rokkaku what are you doing?'' Fuji asked.

''Syusuke we are on a trip'' Saeki answered.

''And did you visited Yuuta, Kojirou?'' Fuji asked.

''No he is busy with that stupid manager'' Saeki complained.

Fuji knew that yuuta and Saeki were dating but that Mitlitli (What was his name again) was trying to get Yuuta with everything.

'' Well good luck and what happened to them?'' Fuji asked again pointing to Bane and Davide.

''Bane is sick of it that Davide puns the whole time and just start to ignore him and Davide walked into a help-maybe-my-boyfriend-wants-to-break-up-with-me crisis'' Aoi explained.

Fuji thought for a minute and then he knew what to do he whispered to whole Rokkaku except for Bane adn Davide to go away and against Saeki he wispered '' Go to and get Yuuta for a date just show what-was-his-name that your'e his boyfriend''. Everybody nodded and walked away while Saeki hurried to st. Rudolph.

The icecream shop was empty and Tezuka just looked at Fuji.

'' Tezuka can you order a ice cream for me just suprise me'' Fuji siad.

Tezuka nodded and ordered a ice cream while wathing Fuji.

Fuji walked over to the two stressed Rokkaku players and called their name.

When they both looked up Fuji grabbed their head and let their lips touch. They end up making out in a ice cream shop because of Davide who didn't want to break the kiss but he was punched by Bane ''If you want to do it just don't do it at the ice cream shop''. Bane smiled and took Davide's hand and they both walked away.

''So cute'' Fuji said walking to Tezuka.

''Who?'' Tezuka asked.

''You" Fuji said.

Tezuka blushed.

''Tezuka can i know the reason for all of this?'' Fuji asked

''Yes Fuji that's because i love_'' Tezuka was interrupted by Niou.

''HIDE ME'' he screamed scared.

Fuji and Tezuka hided him and a furious Marui walked in ''Where is he, where is that stupid hag''.

''Eto , Marui-kun who are you talking about?'' Fuji asked.

''About Niou he just ruined my sweets that i was eating with Kirihara''.

''Can it be that Niou-kun is jaleous you're going on dates with Kirihara and not with him'' Tezuka tried.

'' What do you mean me and Kirihara never go on dates, i only love Niou'' Marui explained.

''well what you were doing was a date with Kirihara and Niou just loves you so much he only wants to protect you'' Fuji explained.

"Kuso (Damn) I never knew that i need to apologie and Kirihara need to apologie to Hiyoshi'' Marui cursed.

''Wait why Hiyoshi?'' Niou asked when he stood up.

''Oh god 'Haru i am so sorry and Hiyoshi is dating with Kirihara he saw us and started to yell at Kirihara but when Kirihara apologized that he didn't knew it looked like a date they make up'' Marui said.

''Apologie accepted come on i think Fuji and Tezuka wants to be alone on their date'' Niou said walking away with Marui.

''Finally'' Tezuka said.

Fuji smirked ''So what did you want to tell me?'' Fuji asked.

''I...'' Tezuka looked around to see if someone was to interrupt him ''I LOVE YOU" he said almost screaming.

''Finally that took a long time'' Fuji said kissing him on the lips. Tezuka kissed back and they were in heaven. ''I love you too'' Fuji said before giving him a big kiss going back to heaven.

WITH YUUTA AND SAEKI

''Yuuta'' Saeki called.

Yuuta turned around and then he became red ''Kojirou what are you doing here''.

''We were on a trip so i came to visit you for a date'' Saeki said.

''O...Okay i just go change and come'' Yuuta almost walked away but Saeki saw Mizuki waiting for him and Saeki just took a change to show Mizuki that Yuuta is his. Saeki grabbed Yuuta and kissed him.

''Ko...Kojirou what was that'' Yuuta said immidiatly after he broke the kiss.

''I want to kiss you'' Saeki said smirking.

Yuuta sighed and nodded. Mizuki had his change but lost it against Saeki.

And Fuji and Tezuka knew that just one date is enough to cofess to each other

* * *

><p><strong>SO what did you think. Was it good, Bad. You decide. Bye please review.<strong>


End file.
